


My Eden Hall

by EienAlbine



Category: Bartender (Anime & Manga & Drama), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EienAlbine/pseuds/EienAlbine
Summary: En errant dans Domino, Mai entre dans un étrange bar. Les rencontres qu'elle y fait pourraient bien changer sa vie.
Kudos: 2





	My Eden Hall

**My Eden Hall**  
 **Verre 1** : Le reflet du comptoir

J’ignore vraiment pourquoi j’ai songé à cette histoire, je crois que j’apprécie simplement Mai et ses incertitudes. Je regrette que Takahashi n’exploite pas un peu mieux ses personnages féminins aussi.  
N’abusez pas de l’alcool surtout ! Buvez raisonnablement et pas du tout si vous êtes mineur !

* * *

"Gardez-la encore un moment, je vais marcher un peu."

La demande, accompagnée d’un léger sourire, surprit le voiturier qui ouvrait déjà la porte conducteur du coupé sport garé devant l’entrée. Peu après le début de la soirée, la pluie s’était mise à tomber en gouttes fines, enveloppant la Kaiba Corp. et tout Domino d’une bruine fraîche, incompatible avec la robe de cocktail au dégradée de bleu et de violet assortie à une étole négligemment posée sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme blonde qui déjà, s’éloignait d’un pas lent, disparaissant au coin de la rue.

Les éléments, ce n’était pas ce qui allait empêcher Mai d’échapper à une réception profondément ennuyeuse comme seul Kaiba savait les préparer. Au menu de ce soir : investisseurs grisonnants marinés dans leur sauce de mépris et de condescendance et jeunes duellistes abondamment saupoudrés à la fourberie. Même si elle avait l’habitude de ces plats et qu’elle s’en accommodait fort bien, ce soir ils lui faisaient horreur.

Le besoin de s’isoler l’avait amenée au dehors. Mettre de la distance entre elle et le monde de Duel de Monstres. Peut-être était-ce ce dont elle avait besoin ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Même après avoir remis de l’ordre dans ses amitiés et priorités, un malaise lancinant demeure, impossible à dissiper malgré de nombreuses heures de réflexion.   
Une brise fraîche se leva, la ramenant à des considérations plus terre à terre, comme savoir où elle se trouvait et éventuellement s’abriter. Ses pas et ses pensées hasardeuses l’avaient portée plus loin qu’elle ne le pensait et le croisement où elle se tenait ne lui disait rien. 

Elle aurait pu aisément la manquer. Une petite ruelle à sa droite, dont le seul éclairage provenait d’une porte cochère. Le sol mouillé, les gouttes dans l’air, le reflétait en partie, créant une atmosphère étrange, intimidante et attirante à la fois. Elle s'y engouffra avec prudence.. Même supervisée par Kaiba, Domino n’était pas une bille plus sûre qu’une autre.

Eden Hall.

La plaque apposée sur la porte luisait sous la lueur humide. Le nom se répétait sur une autre plaque suspendue à une branche à côté de la lampe. Une petite treille supportait un lierre qui grimpait près du mur,

"Un bar ?"

Pourvue d’un grand montant métallique, la porte en bois sombre refusa de bouger lorsque Mai posa la main dessus. Comme si elle rejetait sa présence même. La duelliste fronça les sourcils devant cette résistance et poussa plus fort, constatant avec satisfaction que le battant lui cédait le passage et elle put descendre la volée de marches. 

"Bonsoir. Bienvenue à vous."

La voix veloutée la fit sursauter. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre, la lumière venait d’élégantes suspensions qui éclairaient un comptoir vernis et de hautes chaises. Un homme se tenait derrière,sa silhouette se découpant sur les bouteilles sagement alignées dans son dos. Grand et élancé, les cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière, une impeccable tenue de barman. Mai était saisie par cette vision. La lourde porte qui se refermait dans son dos lui donna l’impression d’avoir fait un bond hors du temps et des bruits extérieurs. Une musique smooth jazz égrenait ses accords de piano.

Plus tard, elle se dirait que ça faisait un peu cliché de vieux film....

Un portemanteau accueillit l’étole qui, trempée par la pluie la faisait frissonner. Lorsqu’elle prit place à l’une des chaises du comptoir, le barman était là, lui tendant une épaisse serviette blanche. Sa voix était à l’image de ses gestes, franche et prévenante à la fois. 

"Tenez. Cela vous évitera de prendre froid."

Depuis quand les bars sont-ils aussi accueillant ? se demande Mai en acceptant le linge, qui, a sa grande surprise était chaud et doux au toucher. Elle put la passer sur sa peau et même ses cheveux. Réchauffée et rafraîchie à la fois, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pourtant, ce poids qu’elle traînait depuis le début de cette soirée n’avait pas disparu, il était juste… moins tangible.

Peut-être à cause de cette ambiance feutrée, des sièges confortables, du comptoir au bois doux sous les doigts. Les bars, dans le souvenir de Mai, avaient quelque chose de plus agressif ; si ce n’était pas le personnel ou la décoration, la clientèle elle-même cherchait à dominer l’espace et les autres en se pavanant comme dans une cour. Après les soirées de Kaiba, les bars étaient le lieu social le moins convivial qu’elle connaisse.

Bon, ce n’était pas comme si elle allait livrer tous ses secrets et pensées… mais l’idée, même fugace, qu’elle pouvait se laisser aller à tomber le masque lui plaisait.  
Un bruit léger attira son attention, le barman s’était placé devant elle, juste au moment où elle se disait que boire quelque chose ici ne devait pas être désagréable. Elle arqua les sourcils.

"Comment vous faites ça ?  
\- Quoi donc ? Les yeux du tenancier se teintèrent d’une perplexité amusée.  
\- Devinez ce dont j’ai besoin. Je n’ai rien dit et ça doit faire dix minutes que je pense à tout sauf à commander… et là...  
\- Oh ça…"

Il sourit, tout en portant son index devant ses lèvres. Mai ne sut exactement pourquoi mais ce geste la fit rire. Il aurait pu se contenter de dire qu’il avait le sens de l’observation, comme tout à l’heure avec la serviette, mais non. Il jouait de son côté théâtral sans en abuser, et ça lui plaisait bien.

Sur les étagères derrière lui s'alignaient des bouteilles de toutes les tailles et toutes les couleurs. Certaines d’entre elles étaient connues de Mai pour leur réputation auprès des connaisseurs avec un prix en conséquence. Rien qui ne fasse frémir la jeune femme qui avait les moyens de son train de vie. Mais rien qui ne l’inspirait non plus.Choisir lui était difficile pour ne pas dire plus, comme pour le reste de son existence.

Repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle posa ses coudes sur le comptoir, ses mains croisées sous le menton.

"Je voudrais une surprise, commanda t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Une surprise ? Cette fois, la perplexité du barman était sincère.  
-Oui. Servez-moi un cocktail qui me ressemble."

Mai savait qu’un bar digne de ce nom servait sans avoir recours à un quelconque menu. Mais c’était le travail du barman que de suggérer la boisson qui siérait à l’humeur de sa clientèle En faire la demande de façon aussi directe relevait du caprice, voir du faux-pas, quand on n’avait jamais mis les pieds dans un établissement. 

Cela lui importait peu, elle n’était plus à son premier bris de convenances. Et puis elle voulait savoir comment elle était perçue hors du monde des duellistes. Peut-être que la réponse d’un parfait inconnu l’aiguillerait plus que celles de ceux qui prétendent la connaître.

Il n’avait pas quitté sa position, les paupières à demi closes par la réflexion.Il l’observait avec une attention toute personnelle, mais sans laisser de doute quant à ses intentions.

Mais à mesure que le silence qui se prolongeait entre eux, Mai sentit l’embarras la gagner. Peut-être avait-elle exagéré, ou alors trop espéré. Il était en droit de refuser, et le formulerait de sorte à ce qu’aucun des deux n’en sortent l’honneur froissé. Elle comprendrait.

Elle ne savait pas quand elle avait détourné les yeux pour retourner à ses pensées moroses, mais lorsqu’elle revint à la réalité, le barman faisait glisser un verre highballi vers elle. Le cocktail consistait en un liquide translucide dans lequel des volutes violettes évoluaient comme des nuages. Le bord du récipient était givré avec de petits morceaux de zestes de citron tout autour.

"-Votre “surprise” madame."

C’était plus élaboré qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Joli. Voir la liqueur violette bouger sans se fondre dans le reste de l’alcool avait quelque chose d’hypnotique. On devinait même de petites bulles qui remontent vers la surface.

Très joli.

Le regard de Mai se teinta de déception. Au moins, elle avait sa réponse.

"Vous avez raison.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous vous dites que je n’ai pas pris de grands risques en utilisant la couleur de votre robe et de vos yeux. Le barman porta la main droite à son cœur, et s’inclina. Et vous avez raison.  
\- … Au moins vous l’admettez, répondit-elle après une seconde d’hésitation d’une voix légèrement tremblante.Elle prit une légère inspiration, et lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau, sa voix s’était chargée de cynisme. Je suis comme beaucoup des femmes qui ont du finir dans ce bar. Je ressemble à ce cocktail. J’ai une jolie couleur, mais passé cela, je suis transparente aux yeux du monde."

Elle donna une petite pichenette au verre, ce qui fit bouger la liqueur qui commençait à se tasser.

"Personne n’ira chercher aussi loin.  
-Il y a quelqu’un qui le peut."

Mai leva les yeux sur l’homme derrière le comptoir, vaguement agacée. Cette assurance qui faisait son charme au début de leur rencontre le rendait désormais prétentieux. Ses yeux noirs posés sur elle avaient la patience de celui qui ne s’implique pas trop. Comme les autres, il ne serait qu’une ombre qui s’effacerait de sa vie.

Pourquoi avait-elle cherché sa validation ? Il ne la connaissait pas, n’avait même pas cherché. Il ne lui avait posé aucune question avant d’élaborer ce maudit breuvage. 

En se saisissant du verre, elle ne rêvait que de jeter son contenu à la figure du barman. Sa raison lui souffla que ce serait en vain.

"Si cette personne existe, elle ne souhaite pas me rencontrer, dit-elle en portant le cocktail à ses lèvres d’un geste abrupt."

A la première gorgée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d’étonnement, et elle considéra sa boisson avec une attention nouvelle, décuplée par les sensations que lui communiquaient son palais.

Rien ne correspondait à sa première impression.

L’aspect givré du rebord était dû à du sel au goût très fin, qui se mariait parfaitement avec les zestes de yuzu parsemés ça et là. Le salé accentuait ensuite l’amertume du gin et du tonic, mélangés au citron. Et enfin, la saveur délicate et puissante à la fois de la violette, à peine sucrée complétait l’ensemble.

C’était… une surprise. Bien meilleure que ce à quoi elle s’attendait. Elle avait jugé la boisson à sa robe et ne se doutait pas de sa complexité. Comme elle n’avait pas prêté attention à son élaboration, elle ne savait pas ce que le verre pourrait contenir, à part cette jolie couleur et cette apparence apprêtée. Là, le goût subtil restait sur son palais, bien après qu’elle eut terminé… Elle regrettait même d’avoir attendu, car lorsque la liqueur flottait, cela aurait sans doute été encore meilleur.

Mais après le petit esclandre qu’elle venait de faire, elle allait avoir du mal à l’admettre ouvertement. Un autre de ses défauts sans doute, plus perceptible que les autres.

Posant le verre sur le comptoir, elle garda le silence, laissant le regret de s’être emportée se dissoudre avec les dernières gouttes. Étrangement, elle se sentait apaisée, et ce n’était pas la faute de l’alcool. Ce cocktail était aussi complexe qu’il en avait l’air, il fallait lui laisser le temps de déployer tous ses arômes mais également le déguster au bon moment.

"Comment… finit-elle par demander, sa voix adoucie. Et pas de secret cette fois..  
\- Et bien...  
\- Je ne pensais pas y assister un jour. Le mystère de l’Eden Hall."

Mai sursauta.

Cette voix, ce n’était pas celle du barman.

Elle provenait de l’autre bout du comptoir, auquel elle n’avait pas prêté attention jusqu’à présent.

Et de tous les endroits au monde, ce n’était pas une voix qu’elle se serait attendue à entendre ici.


End file.
